


First Look

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding Fluff, first look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Dean and Castiel have their first look before their wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	First Look

It’s time for the First Look before the wedding ceremony. Dean is giddy but trying not to show it. Castiel is nervous, well, because he’s always nervous. With eyes closed Sam instructs them to turn around, so they do. After a moment, Sam instructs them to open their eyes, after which he leaves.

“You look…magnificent.” Dean whispers.

“You look too damn handsome for me Dean.” Castiel grins.

They steal a kiss before walking back towards their respective rooms in preparation for the ceremony.

A smile plays along Dean’s lips.

That, that is the man he intends to marry. Life is funny. He thought he’d either be alone forever or marry some pretty gal. Instead an angel – quite literally – came into his life and stole his heart.


End file.
